


An Interesting Read

by Moire Farshadow (DawnHawkes)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/Moire%20Farshadow
Kudos: 2





	An Interesting Read

Even in the faint candlelight, Emberlynn noticed something was different about her room as she entered to prepare for bed, though it took her a moment to figure out what set off her suspicions. Letting her green eyed gaze float slowly between each object, she caught sight of a stray book resting on the table before the couch. Not recognizing it as one of hers, she glanced around the room, suspicion rising, before approaching it warily. Perhaps it was just nerves, things had been going so strangely in her life of late, but she wouldn’t have put it past an enemy to place an explosive in her home, nor would she have discounted her friends from playing a practical joke. Either of which, she was in no mood for.

‘It’s definitely not one of mine,’ she considered as she eyed the book, curiosity biting enough to make her move closer. Her brow raised and then eyes widened when it occurred to her exactly what the book was. Emberlynn remembered quite well the conversation about the significance of this book; and she’d seen it amongst their collection, though she’d never considered removing it from the shelf. Up until recently, she’d had no need for such things. With a steady boyfriend, there was no need for toys.

The thought of her back-stabbing ex caused her to clench her teeth, and she carefully reached out for the cover of the book, lifting it slightly to peer inside. Even though she’d been warned about the item’s capabilities, she couldn’t restrain a startled gasp as a strangely colored green tendril slinked out from the pages and wound firmly about her wrist. In a moment of panic, she tried to shut the book, but the tendril was in the way, keeping the cover wedged open, and for the life of her she couldn’t remember the word to cease its intentions. Emberlynn tugged backward to try and escape, but the tendril held her determinedly in place, the end of it lightly shifting to stroke the sensitive skin on the inside of her forearm.

She couldn’t restrain the gasp, though this one was not from panic. Pleasant warmth coursed through her. Unable to break free, she forced herself to relax slightly, and noticed though it still held her to keep her from escaping, the grasp was not rough, and combined with the stroking motion as it continued towards her wrist, and she found her panic easing. Her breathing settled for the moment, and she reached over with her free hand to open the book wide, curiosity overriding any remnants of concern for her potential ‘safety’.

‘Why not let it play a while.’

As the tip of the tendril continued further, she opened her hand and shivered at the light touch as it grazed the tender flesh of her palm. It had been months since anyone had touched her intimately at all, and just this gentle tease was enough to awaken a faint fire in her blood. Letting her eyes fall closed, Emberlynn was so caught up in the contact that she didn’t notice the other tentacles as they weaved out of the book. Suddenly, she felt one begin slipping deftly into the front of her robes, sliding against her soft skin with slow precision. Moaning quietly, she arched as the vine slid along her belly up to wind about one of her breasts beneath her clothing. Giving it a gentle squeeze, the coil lifted and lowered the warm mound of flesh in a circular motion, the edge of the vine sliding towards its center to tease the peaking nipple as a cry emerged from Emberlynn’s lips. She felt a light dampening between her legs and moaned again as the end of the tendril opened, a tiny mouth taking to her taut bud to suckle fondly. Yet another slid into her garment to complete the same process on her other breast, while still others tugged the front of her robes open to slide over her body, cupping her backside and wrapping softly about her waist to offer support as all of the sensations caused her to tremble. Others wound themselves around her other arm and both ankles, coaxing the woman’s legs apart and raising her arms above her head, rendering her defenseless.  
There was an initial rush of panic through her, but it was quickly suppressed as yet another tentacle meandered unhurriedly upward along the inside of her thigh and began to rub and cup at her already moistened core through her undergarments. Her head lolled softly back as an unfiltered moan escaped her lips, her body pulsating and a warm ache growing at her core. Tendrils wrapped about her legs just at the knees, and with her completely coiled within them, they lifted her effortlessly from the ground, shifting her legs only slightly wider than they had been and resting her in a slightly upright but reclined position in the air. The tentacles at her breasts suckled, stroked, groped and squeezed, all the attention to her body increasing the panting of her breath.

‘Gods, it’s been so long… and this feels so good….’ She didn’t even bother to consider who might’ve left the book, all she knew was at the moment, she was sure that afterward she’d want to send the person flowers.

The strangely colored wisp that had been rubbing at her through her underwear glided beyond and gently jerked, a ripping sound preempting the bit of fabric fluttering to the floor. She was far too caught up in everything to worry about them, dismissing the damage as she wriggled about in their grip with excitement. Her mound now bare, it rubbed against her sex, bathing in the light juices that made her desire all too clear, wet sounds echoing through the room as it slipped itself along her folds, wriggling, small suction cups she had not noticed causing a soft suckling that brought a purr of pleasure from her.

“… so good…” She moaned aloud.

The teasing vine slipped itself carefully between the folds to rub and then suckle at the tiny pearl that hid beneath, pulling more fevered cries from Emberlynn as her body arched, hips bucking as she writhed in pleasure.

“Yes! Yes! Oh that!” She called out, her husky voice filling the otherwise quiet chamber, body wriggling about in the air as she began to beg for more. Tension coiled in her middle and her entire being was hot. Toes curled as the tentacle’s torment continued, her chest heaving as she panted for breath. Emberlynn rocked her hips in time with the strokes and suckles at her clitoris, body trembling as she was on the cusp of a first orgasm.

As if hearing the increasing sounds from her, the vine stroked and suckled deeper as she rocked back and forth against the rubbery appendage, giving one last bucking motion before a deep cry of pleasure pierced the air as she came, releasing a gush of fluids over the tentacle; which didn’t seem to mind in the least. As the tentacle stilled for a moment, she panted for breath and relaxed into the coils. Stretching, she let out a pleasant sigh, then drew a breath as the tentacle gave a tentative rub against her sensitive lower parts once more, a low moan escaping her. It was as if the appendage was asking if she wanted more, as it rubbed again, then paused as she moaned again.

Emberlynn wasn’t sure she could, but she knew her body wanted it, there was a tingling sensation at the core betwixt her legs. In response, she rotated her hips, rubbing her mound against the rubbery surface of the coil. Biting her lip, she opened her green eyes momentarily and glanced to the book to see a much larger vine slinking from the pages, the very end of this one thicker and phallus shaped at the end. Just the sight of it as it slowly made its way through the air made her body hot and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Without any prompting from the vines, she spread her legs further apart and chewed at her lip, beginning to pant quietly again as the tentacle approached. As the head of the vine’s cock moved upward along her inner thigh, the end of it strangely opened, causing curiosity in Emberlynn and she raised a brow at it as she watched. A tendril-like tongue swept out of the head of the cock and across from taint to slit, bringing a moan of pleasure from her as she writhed faintly. The tongue seemed enthusiastic as it came into contact with her juices, tasting her, slurping sounds mixing with the pleasant sounds that emerged from her throat. The head nuzzled against her folds and clitoris as the tongue delved deeper, flicking at something delicious inside her that brought undulations of bliss from her lips.

“that… that’s good too… more….” She whimpered, wriggling in the coils as the tongue seemed to focus on the spot that had caused the reaction, immediately raising her breathing. More pre-cum slipped from her folds, devoured by the creature’s mouth as it brought her close to another release quickly. Emberlynn whimpered in dismay as all too soon, the little tentacle tongue retreated slowly and the mouth closed, leaving her aching. Yet another cry ripped from her lips as instead, the tentacle cock began to burrow its head into her depths with enthusiasm.

Sensual sounds bolted from her lips as it plunged within her, wriggling as it moved deeper to find the sensitive corner inside her. There, it paused only a moment before it began to ease out, then with a powerful thrust, quickly back in. The tendril that had been teasing her clit suckled at her pearl in time with the gentle ramming of the cock filling her. The vines about her breasts continued their affectionate assault on her skin and nipples as she was filled over and over.

Emberlynn was in heaven. The rubbery appendage deep within her was thick, and just long enough to hit all of the good spots. With moans of encouragement and cries of delight, she arched and rocked as it assailed her tight wet hole. With slow, deep motions, it took her. Each plunge meant to tease against all the right spots, kissing against her sweet spot with every upward force. In time with it, Emberlynn rotated her hips and brought them upward on the inward thrust, feeling the tentacle thicken and harden within her as her core’s walls tightened around the invading shaft.

She managed to utter as she gnawed at her lip. “F-aster. H-arder. Do me harder.” She pleaded, writhing and wriggling, suspended in the air, arching her back and taking the tentacle in and panting between cries.  
The tentacle seemed to understand just what she wanted, as the force increased as it speared her with the throbbing, stiff erection. Coils carefully turned her body over so that she was facing the floor more, in a mock-top position where she had a hint more control. This brought a wild cry from her as she threw back her head and her hips moved furiously about over the powerfully burrowing appendage. This new position brought on an orgasm quickly, her entire body tensing as her core clenched about the vine-cock and creamed the rubbery skin. She shuddered and cried pleasantly, then moaned and relaxed once more as the cock stilled within her but did not withdraw.

Emberlynn drew deep breaths to ease the heavy breathing. Strangely, the ache in her core still whined for more, even after two orgasms. Her body was tired of moving, her limbs felt like rubber, but she didn’t want to stop. After a moment’s consideration, she grinned softly as she realized that with the tentacles around her, she wouldn’t even be compelled to move, she could let them do all the work and slake the rest of her lust.

Remembering something the owner of the book had said, she pictured herself on her knees in her mind, the tentacle cock pleasuring her from behind as a lover might. The coils responded to her request, shifting her into a ‘doggie-style’ position, the cock temporarily retreating as the tentacle mouth cleaned up the juices from her swollen mound. Whimpering at the action, she shivered as the tongue moved along her sensitive opening with precision, not just cleaning but teasing at the same time.

One of the vines about her breasts gently let go, sliding around to massage at her backside gently as the cock nuzzled at her opening again. Biting her lip in pleasure, she let her head roll forward, looking at the vine-cock from between her legs as it began rubbing at her folds and then thrust into her voraciously.

“Ahn! Yes. Like you mean it.” The words were out of her mouth before she realized she said them, but there was no one to hear her, and she relaxed in that knowledge. As the rigid dick speared her enthusiastically once more, the tentacle massaging her butt gave her flesh rump a smack, bringing a pleasant yelp as her core tightened around the tentacle’s shaft further, allowing her to feel the ridges of the rubbery appendage inside her. The new position kissed against so many good spots, causing her eyes to roll back a moment as she watched the scene of its cock furiously taking her pussy from between her legs. 

The vine that popped her slid over the skin of her buttocks, being followed by another, which spread her cheeks apart. A stray tendril moving to gently tease at her tight star, drawing a surprised whimper from her throat. Flicking over the dark ring, the faintly budded end of the tentacle pushed against the opening, meeting resistance but being persistent, and she moaned as it pushed through. Once inside, the vine thickened slightly, causing another soft cry and a shudder to run up her spine. Moving slowly at first, the ridged appendage receded slowly before pushing back in as the cock thrust into her throbbing core. The combined action brought an ecstatic sound from her mouth as both caused a jolt of sexual electricity to shoot through her body.

“Please… mmm… more… more of that… gods yes…” Though her body was tired, it was almost instinctual, she rocked back against the tentacles, increasing the pace as they both thrust into her body. She’d never felt double penetration, and it did delicious things that made her entire being quake. The other tentacle at her breast loosened its hold and slithered down over her stomach to stroke at her mound at the same time.

The cock inside her thrust into her powerfully, matched only by the one plunging into her tight little star, the rubbery ridged texture of both setting off sparks before her eyes as the tentacle beneath them cupped at her mound and the small mouth at the end of it suckled at her pearl. The sensations were all too much.

She cried as the combined thrusts sent her spiraling over the edge. As she came, lady-cum gushed from her hole, quickly devoured by the hungry creature. She trembled for seconds after coming down from the power of her release.

“Oh that’s it… I’m keeping you…” She moaned happily, coming to rest in the coils once more, nuzzling one close to her arm. There was no way she was going to part with this amazing new toy, not now that she had her hands on it. She rested in the coils for some time before the signal for ‘stop’ ever entered her mind.


End file.
